Un Cuento a Cuatro Voces
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Una escena, cuatro voces que la viven, la relatan. Porque las ataduras de la sangre siempre importan, aunque se diga lo contrario. Andrómeda y Narcissa. Respuesta al reto "Sin Palabras" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Por Niesugui.


**Un momento de lectura es un buen remedio contra el hastío de la vida**

Respuesta al Reto "Sin Palabras" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus: One-shot, 1000 palabras en las que las miradas y los gestos dicen más que las palabras.

**Disclaimer:** Jotaká ha invitado un mundo entero y tiene tantos personajes que no se dará cuenta si se los quito tres minutitos.  
La idea y el título son de Anthony Browne.

**N/A:** Todo esto podría parecer una pretención, que el reto se llame "Sin Palabras" y el título hable de cuatro voces. Está hecho claramente a posta. Porque ninguna de las cuatro voces habla si no es en su cerebro. Sólo era un comentario... Os dejo leer.

**

* * *

Un Cuento a Cuatro Voces**

- primera voz –

La señorita Meda y la señorita Cissy habían salido juntas a la calle para ir hasta el callejón Diagon.  
Dijeron que necesitaban comprar unas cuantas cosas.  
Al principio, Ecky no quería ir pero la señorita Bella lo regañó por dejarlas irse solas.  
Así, Ecky fue tras ellas y las encontró en el autobús muggle.  
Como Ecky es un elfo domestico, no puede dejarse ver por muggles, pero Ecky vigila bien a las señoritas.  
_Cuando Ecky llegó, la señorita Cissy parecía alicaída. _  
_Pero fue mirarse con su hermana y sonreír. _  
_¡Que niñas mas buenas y encantadores son las amas de Ecky! _  
_¡Qué bien se entienden! _  
No se queja, porque ve que el elfo Kreacher las pasa canutas con el señorito Sirius, que entra el año que viene a Hogwarts.  
Que Merlin nos bendiga.  
Finalmente las señoritas bajaron del autobús muggle y hicieron sus compras, la señorita Cissy estaba entusiasmada por todo lo que veía y la señorita Meda la miraba sonriendo.  
La señorita Meda siempre sonríe cuando su hermanita está contenta.  
A la vuelta, las señoritas Black estaban muy animadas y contentas.  
Aunque luego Ecky se tuvo que autocastigar porque no había dicho a las señoritas que estaban allí y la señorita Meda se enfadó mucho, mucho.  
Pero se le pasó rápido.  
Debía de estar contenta.

- segunda voz –

A Cissy le hacía ilusión que hiciésemos una de nuestras salidas al callejón Diagon porque se aburría y no tenía qué leer.  
Aunque yo le haya propuesto decenas de libros...  
A mi, sinceramente, no me apetecía demasiado, pero me convencí a mi misma.  
Quedan dos días para volver a Hogwarts y allí la veré menos.  
Así, le dije a Ecky que saldríamos esa tarde hacia las cinco para el callejón Diagon y me preparé un bolso con dinero muggle para el autobús (no nos dejan coger la Red Flu, ni traslados ni escoba sin un adulto, y como quería salir por mi cuenta, no avisé a nadie, salvo a Ecky, y cogí dinero muggle que tengo guardado en una bolsita en el baúl del colegio (compartimiento secreto que me construyó Ted Tonks porque me debía un favor).).  
Salimos Narcissa y yo a eso de las cinco de la tarde y esperamos en la parada.  
Narcissa protestó así que le propuse volver y que fuese ella con Bella o mamá de compras si iba a hacer pucheritos.  
Se calmó y subimos al autobús que nos deja en Charing Cross a una manzana del Caldero Chorreante.  
_En el autobús estuvo mucho tiempo mirando a la nada, y acabé preocupada. _  
_La miré a los ojos, esperando que me mirase ella. _  
_Pensé fuertemente, en mi cerebro, sin mover los labios : "¿estás bien?". _  
_Parecía no entender pero yo no quería hablar. _  
_Volví a hacer el mismo ademán con la pregunta en los ojos. _  
_Creo que esa vez lo entendió porque sonrió de oreja a oreja. _  
_Me tranquilicé en seguida. _  
No estaba enfada...  
Y para cuando quise darme cuenta, aunque pasamos una hora en la librería, ya estábamos de vuelta al autobús y de vuelta a casa.  
Esa mirada...  
No hay muchas veces en las que nos hayamos entendido tan bien.  
Me sentí comprendida, querida...

- tercera voz –

No sabía qué hacer.

Ya me había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca que mamá nos recomendó a las niñas y a mi.

Me aburría como una ostra.  
Quería otro libro, algo que me cautivase, y que no conociera...  
Terminé convenciendo a Andrómeda para acompañarme a la librería, aunque dijo que por la tarde.

Y además fuimos en autobús muggle.  
Pero si íbamos a ir juntas valía la pena sufrir un ratito.

_No me gusta nada el autobús muggle y tengo que practicar mis caras porque Meda me miró como preocupada. _  
_Así que sonreí y se tranquilizó. _

Cuando llegamos a la librería me perdí entre los estantes, buscando un libro bonito, una historia de amor, algo que pudiese devorar con la mirada y estar satisfecha.  
Al final cogí un libro de Oscar Wilde, el famoso escritor que estudió en Hogwarts.  
Se llama El fantasma de Canterville, y según he leído en la contraportada, se inspiró en el fantasma que vivía en su misma casa.

Volvimos a casa y me fui a leer a mi cuarto.

- cuarta voz –

Si algo puedo recordar ahora de mis hermanas, son los momentos íntimos que compartimos. Como aquellas veces con Bella, cuando engañábamos a Cissy para que cogiera las muñecas feas. O cuando íbamos de excursión a Hogsmeade las tres para las compras de navidad...

Un recuerdo que aprecio mucho es en el que Cissy y yo nos entendimos con la mirada. Sólo me había pasado con Bella, y bastante a menudo, sobretodo cuando engañábamos a Cissy o cuando nos protegíamos la una a la otra de las fechorías cometidas... Pero nunca había tenido una mirada cómplice con Cissy. Me consta, visto su carácter, que ella no le dio importancia. Para mi fue un momento mágico. Conseguí hacerme entender por mi hermana pequeña, con la que, en una determinada época, sólo me peleaba. Pero ese día lo cambió todo para mi.

Y mira ahora. Ted tiene razón al insistir en lo que a mi se refiere. Yo estoy enamorada de él, lo sé. Pero tenerle a él implica perder al resto. No se si seré capaz. No se cuán fuerte soy. Si podré mirarlas a la cara cuando hayan decidido que ya no hago parte de la familia. Ya no habrá tardes juntas. Ya no habrá risas sofocadas debajo de las sabanas. Ya no habrá miradas cómplices... Ellas no lo saben.

Me pregunto qué harían si lo supiesen. Si Bella me miraría con reproche. O si Cissy me miraría como la miré yo aquel día. Preguntándome con los ojos... Preguntándome que quién soy y qué he hecho con su hermana. Pero sin palabras. Seguramente sería todo sin un solo ruido. Sólo el ruido de lo que nos rodease cuando yo asintiera y dijese que si, soy su hermana y quiero a un hijo de muggles. Seguramente se oiría el motor de un autobús al pasar, llevándose mi vida...

* * *

Os invito a pasaros por el foro y si os ha gustado, votadme :) ¡si! También tenéis la opción de enviarme tomatazos, howlers, Avada Kedavra, Crucio, flores, encantamientos regocijantes y todo lo que se os ocurra. La manera más corta: dejando un review.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
